


Who's That Strange Guy In Your Bed?

by madeofuniverses



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofuniverses/pseuds/madeofuniverses
Summary: Dan's only been rooming with Peter for three weeks when he finally meets the mysterious boyfriend.





	Who's That Strange Guy In Your Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Dan had been rooming with Peter for three weeks when he finally met the mystery boyfriend.

Peter Parker was the strangest roommate Dan had ever had. He didn’t bother Dan too much, left him alone when he was clearly busy, but he was also extremely chatty. He sometimes spent hours babbling away about random topics. He’d talk about his physics homework, the history of pizza, or, most often, the mystery boyfriend.

He’d never seen this boyfriend, Dan didn’t even know his name. All he knew was that Peter had a boyfriend who’s a bit older than them and did not go to MIT. Sometimes Peter would facetime him, talk with him on the phone, or let Dan know that’s he’s going out to meet him, but he’s never invited Dan along, and the boyfriend had never shown up at the dorm.

This finally changed in their third week of school.

By the third week, the school routine had finally set in. Dan was able to wake up on time most days, make it to his classes, pay attention to the best of his ability, and do most of his work when he was supposed to. Him and Peter would cross paths only occasionally. They shared one class that only met once a week, and they woke up and went to bed at completely different times. The only other time they ever saw each other was on the weekends and the rare meeting at one of the local coffee shops.

It was at one of these coffee shops that Dan first glanced the probable boyfriend. He entered the Starbucks and went straight to the counter, getting in line to order his drink. While waiting, he looked around the store to see if any of his friends were here, when he caught sight of Peter. He was sitting at a table in the back corner, facing Dan, with another person on the other side of table, facing away from most of the store. This person, most likely a male, had his hood up, so Dan couldn’t see any part of his face. He watched them interact for a few minutes and deduced that this was probably Peter’s boyfriend.

Dan could only see Peter’s face, but he definitely saw the look on his face as he was talking to the other man. He couldn’t stop smiling. He only had eyes for the man. They seemed to be joking around, and Dan could tell from his spot that they kept lightly kicking each other under the table. What really sealed the deal for Dan was when the man reached across the table, with a gloved hand for some reason, and held Peter’s hand, causing his cheeks to flush. This also caused Peter to look away, seemingly in embarrassment, which meant that Peter then looked directly at Dan.

Shit.

Before Dan could look away and pretend to not have been staring at them, Peter gave a full smile and waved at Dan with his free hand. He didn’t invite him over, so Dan waved back and then turned to the counter, just in time to order his coffee. By the time his coffee was ready, Peter and the boyfriend were already gone, leaving Dan to ponder over what he just witnessed.

He had already known that Peter had a boyfriend, and Dan hadn’t been able to see any distinguishable features of the man. The only piece of new information that Dan learned was that the boyfriend wore gloves inside. Strange, but not totally unfounded, so Dan was left just as clueless as before as to who this man was. He knew it wasn’t really his business, it’s not like him and Peter were the best of friends, so he decided to just let it go. He would only find out anything if and when Peter ever decided to disclose any information. Other than that, Dan would have to settle with what he already knew.

A couple days after the coffee shop incident, Dan showed up in his room to a surprise. There was a person. Asleep. In Peter’s bed. And he was snoring.

“What the hell!” It was an involuntary scream, but an accurate one as well. He was taken by completely surprise. What was a strange man doing in Peter’s bed?

It didn’t even cross Dan’s mind that this might be the boyfriend he had come so close to meeting. All he was thinking in that moment was that he came into his _locked_ dorm room to find a man asleep in his roommates bed. That was good cause to scream, he would think.

The scream definitely woke up the man, as he started to sniffle and shift around in the bed. He paused a minute, and then called out, “Petey knows I’m here, don’t you worry about it, sugar.”

Okay, what? Dan didn’t even have time to process that sentence before the door opened and there entered, finally, Peter Parker himself. Oh thank God.

“Pete! Hey, man. I just walked in and this dude was laying in your bed? He says that you know he’s here, but-”

Before he could finish his thought, Peter interrupted him by ignoring him completely and jumping onto the bed. Directly on top of the man already there.

“DP! You didn’t tell me you were coming!”

So Peter _did_ know the man, but he didn’t know that he was here? Dan was clueless as to what was happening in his own dorm room, and it made him uncomfortable.

Dan just stood and watched as Peter and the man, DP, conversed quietly between them. They had moved so that Peter was between the wall and the man, meaning that Dan was still unable to see the man’s face.

After a couple seconds, but what felt like hours, Peter looked up at Dan. “So, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Wade. Wade,” at this Peter looked back down at the man, “this is my roommate who you scared half to death, Dan.”

Dan opened his mouth to let out a greeting, but stopped in his tracks when Wade finally turned around and said, “Heyyyyyy girl! It’s awesome to finally meet you, I’ve heard such terrible things.”

Peter slapped him on the shoulder, but Wade only gave off a giant grin and then turned back around, without giving Dan a chance to respond. He could guess why. It was probably the same reason as to why Dan was stunned when Wade first turned around. It was because his face was _covered_ in what looked like scar tissue. Not one inch of him was spared, and that was only his face. Dan wondered if the rest of his body was the same, or he was just that unlucky that the one part of his body to be destroyed was his face.

Still not able to respond, Dan looked over at Peter, who was staring directly at him. His eyes and mouth were turned down, and he looked pretty upset, as if he was saying, _You’re making my boyfriend feel bad, fix it right now._

Dan swallowed and then finally opened his mouth, this time to let actual words out. “Nice to finally meet you, Wade! I’ve heard a lot, Peter just won’t shut up about you.”

Thankfully, that made Peter smile. He then gave a long look to Wade, seemingly trying to say something with just his expression. Presumably, Wade got the message, because he sighed loudly and then turned around once again. “You’re cute, sweetie pie. Thanks for tolerating my boy, here. I appreciate it.”

Wade gave Peter a look, as if to say, _There, happy?_ Peter only sighed and smiled at Dan. “Listen, would you mind giving us a bit of space for a little bit? We were hoping for some… alone time. If that’s alright with you, of course. If not it’s totally fine you can stay, we can like leave or something or just hang out here with you we wouldn’t bother-”

Dan put up his hands, stopping Peter from continuing is rambling. “It’s totally fine, dude. I’ll just go do my work in the library or something. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

He grabbed his bag, waved at Peter, said goodbye to Wade (“We’ll miss you, princess! Next time you can just join us!” “Shut _up_ , Wade!”), and walked out the door.

On the way to the library, Dan thought about the encounter that had just occurred. Wade was strange. His scars, the way he talked, his relationship with Peter. It was all just strange. But he also saw that they had a very close relationship, so even if Wade was really, really strange, Dan would let it go. For Peter. And for his own sanity. Really, those scars were insane.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! its the perfect motivation!


End file.
